Cable connectors exposed to harsh weather conditions can fuse or lock to the interface ports or “taps” to which they connect. As a consequence, disassembly and reuse such cable connectors can be difficult without destroying or damaging the connector body or its internal components. In addition to the labor costs associated with replacing such connectors, the hardware cost associated therewith can also be significant.
To address these difficulties, some connectors have been designed with internal parts which attempt to facilitate disassembly, such as through the use of spring elements tending to separate the components. Also, certain manufacturing methods attempt to effect ultra-smooth surfaces to reduce friction and improve severability of connector components. Such approaches, however, increase complexity, cost and the need for additional repair/maintenance.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and challenges related to the reuse of cable connectors.